devfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:ConsistentModules
Screenshots would be nice... To see how much change this does. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 20 Apr 2017 9:41 AM Pacific :Done. • speedy • ��︎ • • 19:17, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Insights not getting picked up? I'm seeing Insights with the old formatting, maybe it is being inserted after the other modules? -SPD ☎ ' 13:53, April 25, 2017 (UTC) :This issue's fixed. '• speedy • ��︎ • • 19:17, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Remaining modules Based on the given list, I'm skimming off the top of my head the modules I don't recall being changed to use the .rail-module class. Not fully certain, though. *The Fandom article module - .recirculation-unit *The Special:WikiActivity top pages module - .HotSpotsModule *The Special:WikiActivity community corner module - CommunityCornerModule *The wall/thread history module - .WallHistoryRail *The draft template module for unconverted infoboxes - .templatedraft-module *The ajax poll from Wiki Features - .ajax-poll *The Discussions module - .embeddable-discussions-module Hackey5 (talk) 19:03, June 19, 2017 (UTC) :All done. • speedy • ��︎ • • 23:18, April 29, 2018 (UTC) Old Modules There are multiple modules that aren't personally redesigned with this script: *Hot Spots *Community Messages *New Pages on this Wiki *More Badges You Can Earn! * 's Earned Badges *Approve this draft *Migrate this infobox ( ͡| ͜' ͡| )⌐╦╦═─ ̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\з-( ͠| ͟' ͡| )-ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿ ̿ (| ਊ |)︻̷̿┻̿═━一 03:48, June 22, 2017 (UTC) :All done except with a styling issue on "New Pages on this Wiki". • speedy • ��︎ • • 23:18, April 29, 2018 (UTC) Semi-broken Although the modues still being in the new format, the styling does partially applied so please someone fix this ASAP. I found it today that bug. MarTsok 13:55, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Bugs/issues Hello. I have detected 3 bugs in this script: * The "More Badges You Can Earn" module doesn't have an icon. IMO, the icon should be a WDS plus icon. This script also added the "Previous" and "Next" button in that module, which are malfunctioning. Remove those buttons. * The padding for the "Previous" button in the "Username's Earned Badges" is inconsistent with the "Next" button. * When the "Related Threads" module appears, the Forum Activity module's icon disappears and instead, it would re-appear in the Related Threads module header. What I think should be done is that the Forum Activity module should be the same the way it is, and the Related Threads module's icon should be the WDS pages icon. * I personally think the Insights icons should be more modernized. The unorganized templates and non-portable infoboxes icons should use the small WDS articles icon, the popular pages icon should be the small WDS reply arrow icon rotated 90 degrees and the categories icon should be the small WDS tag icon. I have screenshot the issues in case. cmb1.png cmb2.png cmb3.png cmb4.png Thanks! ~Signed JustLeafy ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) | USER • WALL | 04:48, May 1, 2018 (UTC) :I made the fixes and fixed the infobox buttons. Some notes: * 3: Made "Related Threads" the WDS tag icon (which is best for metadata like Topics). * 4: I've left the Insights icon as is, to keep consistency with Special:Insights. :Hope this helps. • speedy • ��︎ • • 20:51, May 1, 2018 (UTC) :: Alright, no problem. Thanks for fixing the issues! ~Signed JustLeafy ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) | USER • WALL | 16:40, May 3, 2018 (UTC) Hot Spots Issue This Is great, but there's a bug with the Hot Spots module? https://i.imgur.com/hobaokI.png I'm with [[User:Deleca7755|'stu']][[Message Wall:Deleca7755|'pid']] 19:08, January 23, 2020 (UTC) : The issue should be fixed after the latest revision of the script is approved. Thanks for reporting! -- Cube-shaped 20:42, January 23, 2020 (UTC)